I'm Glad You're Back
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: Lena is overjoyed that Mason is back but, when she starts to feel weird. Can it be a new addition to the family? Lena's pregnancy will be a little difficult. ON HIATUS.
1. The Backstory

I'm glad you're back

Me: Starting a new story...

Lena: Is there always a backstory?

Mason: HELL YEAH! Without it it would be boring like death.

Me: See my point? Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. The Backstory<p>

Neathia had won the war so the Gundalians went back to their home planet of Gundalia. Nurzak took the Pyrus ship, Ren took the Darkus ship, Jesse and Zenet took the Ventus ship and Mason and Lena took the Aquos ship.

On the communication link

"This is where the formation splits up." Nurzak said before the ships went in different directions.

On the Aquos ship

Mason activated the auto pilot and went to search for Lena. She was sitting in his room crying.

She had thought he had died because everyone had told her that.

When he returned to Neathia, she thought it was an illusion.

She thought it was her heart playing tricks on her.

Her heart had shattered into a million pieces the day she found out…

* * *

><p><span>Sometime during the war <span>

Kazarina had sent Lena to her bakugan lab. She hadn't put her in the stasis chamber because of her resistance, but she suspected there was more to it. She squirmed in the chains.

"Struggle all you want you're not getting out. I want to let you free but what would the others say?" she said programming the screen.

"Why do this? You could be a good person." Lena struggled.

"I am, I just do this for Barodius." She teared up a little "You wouldn't understand." She said.

Lena noticed the teardrops falling down her face. "Mistress, is it because you love him?" She asked "Yes I do and I know you like Mason." She cried.

Lena blushed the darkest shade of red as tears formed in her eyes. Tears of sadness for what she was about to see. Tears of not being with him.

The screen turned on to show Mason hanging from a cliff.

* * *

><p>"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM PLEASE I BEG OF YOU MISTERESS!" Lena screamed. "I will but shush, I can hear Barodius coming up to the door." She whispered wiping away her tears while Lena shook her head of tears.<p>

Then the emperor walked through the door looking like the masochist he is.

Kazarina looked for any sign of her love in his eyes. It shone through but there was a sign of something sad mixed in.

He whispered something in her ear and nodded, then he left.

"I'm sorry Lena, I'll look for him but I don't think it's possible now." She said sadly and quietly as she put her in the stasis pod.

She started crying tears flowing fast. "Goodbye Mason, I love you." She wailed.

Soon she was held in the liquid.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

She was curled up in his bed, just trying to forget the past.

She really wanted to see the future for her and him.

She wanted to live with him, do things with him, let him do things to her, marry maybe even carry his child.

* * *

><p>The future had a lot in store for the 2 of them…<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Done but took me a long time<p>

Lena: How long?

Mason: Why are you asking questions, shouldn't I ask questions?

Me: Horny Lena has kicked in.

Mason: Oh no. _*hides from a naked down to her ass Lena*_

Me: R&R please hahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Revelation and Sex

I'm glad you're back

Me: _*practicing dance to Bhootni ke, Koi...Mil Gaya and then to Chamak Challo* _took me longer than before.

Lena: I can tell that this is not in english.

Mason: Yeah what's up with that?

Me: It's Hindi and nothing is wrong with that. i'm have to practice this dance.

Lena: Okay. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan, Singh is Kinng, Koi...Mil Gaya,or Ra. One

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Revelation and sex<p>

"Lena. Lena where are you? Oh, hey you're in here." He said when he found her in his room.

"Mason, you found me." She sniffed trying to hide her crying from him.

* * *

><p>He wasn't easily fooled.<p>

"What's up with you? You've been acting like this since you saw me. Is something wrong with me? Is that why you cry when you see me? I can drop you off and disappear from your life completely." He said like a deadpan.

Her hands started trembling and her eyes started to water as she absorbed every word he just said.

It hurt her when he said things like that. She loved him with all her heart, she hoped he did too.

But he just walked out the door.

That made her break down at last, she let her sorrow out to its full strength.

He came back into the room and found her crying.

"Lena what is this all about? You know you can't hide anything from the one you love." He said sitting down next to her.

Her pale skin turned a bright red.

"How did you know?" she asked. "I see the way you look at me, the way you tell me about your problems, about what troubling you. I care for you even though you think I don't. You should have told me if they were out to get you. They couldn't control me because I knew too much. We couldn't tell you or Zenet." He said putting an arm around her.

"Who is we?" she asked still crying.

"We would be Sid, Ren, Jesse, and I." he said hesitantly "Barodius thought we all knew so he tried to get rid of us all, me in the first place by killing me, Nurzak and Sid. Now since he's dead the information is void." He replied.

She pulled him into a hug and cried in his shirt.

"I want to stay with you Mason." She said letting up a little.

"Sure you can stay with me tonight." He said.

"No Mason, I meant forever, you and I, together, you know settled down and have a family." She said happy at last.

He was wide-eyed and almost having a cardiac infarction (A.K.A heart attack), he was not used to that level of commitment but he would do it in a heartbeat for her.

* * *

><p>After a while he still didn't respond and she was getting worried.<p>

He just sat there staring at the ceiling.

Lena started shaking him but he was in another world.

"Mason. Mason, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Wha-what-what?" he asked suddenly back to reality "I heard you I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing important. Just the future." He sighed.

"Well I have something that will take your mind off it." She said soothingly.

Getting on top of him, she took off her clothes, exposing her: soft skin, big white breasts, and completely waxed.

He said only one word "Damn!"

She giggled.

"Mason take off your clothes and join Me." she said seductively as she pulled at his clothes.

"Okay." He said and with one shake, he was out of his clothes.

She pulled him on top of her. He plunged his penis into her vagina. He thrusted rapidly in and out. Which made cry for more. His shaft was dripping with semen. Yet he kept on going.

Somewhere inside her body, a small organism made its way to a somewhat big egg. It made its way through but lost its tail...

* * *

><p>30 minutes of moans, cries, thrusting, and stroking later…<p>

* * *

><p>Lena was lying on top of Mason. She was completely flushed save for the red in her cheeks.<p>

She the licked the liquid dripping from herself.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked

"On the first charge of orgasm in the 1st degree."

"Guilty."

"On the second charge of climax in the 1st degree."

"Guilty to infinity."

"And finally on the charge of pleasure in the 1st degree."

"Guilty. Just send him to jail." She said gleefully as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Me: Cliffhanger and y'all know where it's going.<p>

Lena: Evil.

Mason: He isn't.

Lena: You think that. But HE MADE ME PREGNANT!

Me: That's were the story was going in the first place. R&R please


	3. The stick of doom

I'm glad you're back

Me: This is one short chapter.

Lena: Why call it "the stick of doom"?

Mason: It is a doom-bringer that will make our lives hell.

Lena: Oh. Well anyway Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. The stick of doom<p>

6 weeks later…

"Excuse me." Lena said for more than ten times that morning. It was barely morning if you could believe. She was bare naked and kept running to the bathroom. He liked watching her ass but he had to draw the line somewhere.

Enough was enough, when she came out of the bathroom; he pushed her up against the wall. "Mas-" she tried to say before he cut her off. "No, don't talk, just listen to me. You haven't been feeling well for a month or more. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. By the sound in his voice he was pained.

Her tears started flowing and nothing could stop them. "I-I-I don't know." she said breaking down "Mason, what's wrong with me?" He put his arms around her. Neither of them knew what was going on with her. "Don't worry there might be a reason for this." He said trying to be as reasonable as possible. She was thinking of all the possible reason for this strange activity.

One thought stopped her dead in her tracks. "Uh Mason I think I might be pregnant." She said scared and somewhat traumatized. "." He grunted as he fell over. "Mason are you alright?" she asked worried. He was running through how this could have happened. Correction, he knew how it happened; he just couldn't believe that it happened. "I'm going to be a father." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>After a while Lena gets the test <strong>AND<strong> the results…

"I'm pregnant." She said still holding the test "What are we going to do? I know I want to keep him/her. This is so hard." He looked serious for a while _"Man! This is going to be a big responsibility."_ He thought. "We're going to keep our child." He told her.

"You will leave me won't you?" she asked very pained and sad. "No. Why would I give you up for a gift we weren't ready to receive just yet?" he asked her in the voice he always uses.

* * *

><p>That day Lena found out she was pregnant was the first day of their long journey…<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Not the best I've done.<p>

Mason: That's an understatment.

Me: _*punches Mason in th gut* _Did that hurt? Oops.

Mason: _*rolling over in pain* _I'll get you for that.

Lena: Why let him do that to you?

Me: Whatever. R&R please.


	4. The shape shifter

I'm glad you're back

Me: I'm Baaaaaaaaack!

Lena: You've got some nerve trying to keep me pregnant!

Mason: You know he is the one who decides whether or not you stay pregnant.

Lena: Oh, yeah. Anyway Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own Bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. The shape shifter<p>

Today was the day Lena and Mason were supposed to meet with their friends.

Lena was worrying about what her friends would say so she decided to hide her worries with time.

She would use all of her excuses to waste said time.

"Lena time to go, what are you doing?" he asked trying to get her **out** the door.

She had used almost all of her excuses because this was **not the first time** he asked her.

Then he hit her with a new question.

"Are you of scared of me and my friends or you just don't want to go out with me?" She felt completely ashamed. "Alright I'll tell you if you can do something for me." she said defeated. "Mason?" There was no reply.

She was fully dressed in a beautiful, elegant azure dress, with her classic hair style, and contacts.

"Hello Mason are you there?" she called.

He must have left without her.

She was panicking.

She found him in a room and by the way he looked he was Ultra-pissed. "Come in." he said viciously.

She noticed that he was in his gundalian form.

He was fast. He had pinned her against the wall. "Mason? What are you-" she couldn't finish that sentence.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP? I DON'T REALLY GIVE A FLIPPING DAMN ABOUT YOU! DON'T SAY "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?" DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT! DON'T BE A PART OF MY LIFE, MY HOUSE, MY DAILY ROUTINE, MY FRIENDS, BASICALLY OF ANYTHING AT ALL! EVERYTHING I SAY IS TRUE!" he was yelling in her face.

He pushed her against the wall continuously. During this, he noticed her breasts bouncing in her dress. "I was going to rape you but I'll let you run away. So leave." He commanded.

She ran out of the house as fast as she could, trying not to cry, but she couldn't stop.

She didn't realise she bumped into Mason.

"Whoa Lena, what's the matter?" he asked the crying form of his girlfriend on the ground.

"WHY WOULD YOU COME AFTER ME? DON'T YOU HATE ME? I WON'T BOTHER YOU ANY MORE. YOU WON'T SEE ME OR OUR CHILD AGAIN!" she screamed in between sobs.

"I would never say such a thing." He said in disbelief.

"You were inside but now you're out here. Wait a minute, was that you in the house?" she asked calmer.

"No, I've been out here. But wait, do you know a certain gundalian who can be a shape shifter?" he asked. "Oh, its Zenet isn't it?" she asked back. "Yup. We don't have to go back inside and face her until you're ready." He said soothing her frayed nerves.

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered. "I know just hold me." She whispered as she broke down again.

Why did Zenet do that to them?

* * *

><p>Me: I'M A FREAKIN EVIL GENIUS!<p>

Mason: This is the worst thing you could have done to us.

Me: _*punches, kicks and completely obliterates Mason* _What was that I'm sorry, this is the best thing that Icould have done to you? Yes it is, but I ain't stopping here, there is more to come.

Mason: Uggggh. Stop, you're scaring Lena.

Me: She can blow it out her ass. I don't really care. R&R please.


	5. AN MUST READ

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
